Mobile devices, sometimes known as “smart phones”, or “personal digital assistants”, have become very popular recently. Unfortunately, the rise in popularity of these devices has been accompanied by a rise in irresponsible use of these devices. In particular, mobile device use while driving a motor vehicle has been linked to numerous accidents, and been compared to drunk driving. Mobile device use in movie theaters has become a common irritant to attendees at movies, theaters and churches, leading to repeated reminders and admonitions prior to movies asking cell phone users to turn off their devices. Mobile devices in classrooms raise the dual threats of student distraction and academic dishonesty.
To respond to the specific problem of mobile device use in automobiles, applications and devices have been proposed that seek to disable or prevent the use of a mobile device while driving. For example, published US Patent Applications 2011/0009107 and 2010/0210254 propose the introduction of additional software into a mobile device that will detect or prevent attempted use while in a moving vehicle. This software interacts with a device on the On Board Diagnostics (OBD-II) port on a vehicle which can monitor whether the vehicle is in motion. A product implementing this concept is presently available for sale under the tradename “Safe Driving System”, sold by Safe Driving Systems, LLC, and can be seen at the web site safedrivingsystems.com.
To respond to the use of mobile devices in theaters, classrooms or similar environments, devices have been implemented that jam cellular frequencies in the vicinity of the classroom, theater, or other location. By placing such devices in a theater or classroom, the use of a telephone can be effectively prevented.
Unfortunately, the existing systems suffer from a number of limitations. First, systems that require software installation on the mobile device may only be implemented on devices that permit the installation of third party applications, such as Apple iOS devices such as the iPhone and iPod Touch, for Android-powered devices such as the Motorola Droid device, Windows Mobile powered devices, and Blackberry devices. Many mobile phones presently in use, even those provide telephone, text and internet browsing, do not support third party applications and thus are not eligible for use with these programs.
Further, systems that rely upon software interlocking are subject to being defeated by software hacking, and industrious persons wishing to overcome a lockout, have always been able to do so.
Finally, jamming cellular frequencies, or interlocking a phone to a car to prevent its use, may well prevent uses that may be otherwise benign or, in fact necessary; for example, a passenger in a vehicle may wish to use a device that is interlocked to the car, and be prevented from doing so. A person outside the theater may be unable to send a necessary text message to a friend about their planned meeting. Or, the driver of a vehicle may need to place a call to a number while the vehicle is moving, to a friend regarding an accident, the driving behavior of the friend, or to warning of a threat from weather or other persons.
In short, it is not easy to predict and accurately detect those circumstances where it is appropriate to use a mobile device in a moving vehicle or another location, even though it would normally be inappropriate. Indeed, mobile devices are often sold and purchased as a safety device, because they permit immediate communication in circumstances where it may be necessary to prevent or ameliorate injury to persons or property, and for just this reason, systems seeking to block such communication in certain circumstances will always bear the risk of defeating the essential safety purpose of the device.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method to more effectively deal with the use of mobile devices in vehicles and in other circumstances the timing and geographic routing of those devices and/or those vehicles in consideration of proscribed locations or times of certain activities, and/or the simultaneous use of the vehicle and mobile device, thus maintaining the safety and efficiency benefits of responsible device use, while allowing the monitoring and prevention of irresponsible uses. Further, there remains a need for a system of this type that is not readily subject to defeat or circumvention.